1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to length adjusting mechanisms for the steering systems of vehicles where bending or buckling loads may be applied to an adjusting mechanism.
2. Related Art
Recirculating ball steering mechanisms are found in many types of passenger vehicles as well as heavy equipment vehicles including, for example, tractors. Such steering mechanisms typically include a single center link and a pair of tie rods. The tie rods are joined with steering knuckles of the vehicle's front wheels and the center link is moveable back and forth in a lateral direction for pushing and pulling on the tie rods to turn the front wheels. The tie rods are joined with opposite ends of the center link.
Typically, components such as center links and tie rods are provided with male and female threaded unions. Threads may be of either type on either component but always in mating male/female configurations for adjustment. During assembly, opposite thread types are threaded together to a predetermined distance, and then a clamping mechanism is engaged around the outside diameter of the component having female threads. The clamping mechanism is then tightened to secure the threaded union. Often, the male threads extend beyond the female threads of the mating component after the clamping mechanism is secured.